Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: The First is a 2000 superhero film directed by Steven Spielberg and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is based on the novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. The film, which is the first installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film franchise, is written by Brian Clark and produced by Spielberg, Derek Todd and Drake Jones. The story follows five young heroes (Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille) in their first year as superheroes saving the world for the first time from evil. The film stars Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Amy Tammie, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee as young children, who has mysterious superpowers, becoming superheroes for the first time. It was followed by eight sequels with the first being ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' in 2001 and ending with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 in 2011, eleven years later. Christensen approved the screenplay, written by Brian Clark. Paramount Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment brought the film rights of the book in 1999. The film marked as the acting debut of country singer George Jones. The film, which was released on November 10, 2000, were praised positively and breaking box office records with ticket sales are over $972 million worldwide, making it the 34th highest-grossing film worldwide and the second highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary installment to date behind only the series' concluding film, The Final Rush - Part 2, which grossed more than $1 billion worldwide. Also, it was nominated for many awards including the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards and won only one, which is for "Favorite Movie". Plot :Further article Plot from the novel A red stone called The First fell to the ground from Earth. It's light reflects inside the five young children's skin by giving them mysterious super abilities. However, the married couple Mayor James Watson and Miss. Bella Watson keep it for safety. Six years later, 5-year-old Danny begins his first day at elementary school with his friends Cory, Jaquille, their enemy Alec and Rebecca, which who has a crush on. As their city is under attack, Mayor and Mrs. Watson transported the kids to the mysterious place, called Jane Hoop Elementary Base, and has chosen them to become superheroes. Danny, Rebecca and Alec are chosen to be head captains, while Cory and Jaquille are their backup. SWAT Team, David, Maria and Michael and other teams helping along the gang. The group of five chosen kids refused and immedately left, but are being attacked by some thugs. They are being rescued by a mysterious woman, named Salma. While they thank her, she has left them, in which they tried to let her help them try to get her. However, when the storm arrives, they head back to the Base for shelter, until they found out that they are being captured and tied up by a group of aliens. The gang than use their powers to fight against them, rescuing them. Danny, Alec and Rebecca talked about The First of how it involves to have to gain powers, and realized that they were diagnosed with super telekinesis, when make a point to became superheroes. Although, they learned that the evil aliens are invading earth using it to conquer the world. Catwoman plans on blaming the kids on doing bad things, for what is doing good. As the kids helped Catwoman, they attempt to do something good for the world, but gets worst when they were attacked by aliens and monsters, making the world no longer loving them. Their teammates also do not believe them as well, leaving the heroes flying away to space and decides never to go back to earth again, because everyone hates them now. As the gang went away to space, Catwoman steals the First. Meanwhile, Danny envisions that his cousin Naudia is in trouble, causing the gang to return back to earth saving Naudia from getting crushed by a large object. As they return to Cincinnati, they decided that it's time to stop Catwoman's evil plans for the first time. The gang arrived to Catwoman's Base, but Catwoman trapes them into her maze, must come through to save the world of alien invaders attacking Cincinnati, Ohio and before a bomb could destroy Cincinnati and Catwoman whom plans also to help with aliens, and the aliens are taking away "The First" begins to destroy it, and taken away the gangs powers forever. The kids than used their ultimate power and to let the aliens to disappear and the world is saved. Danny thinks that they should give up their powers for good, but the world eventually is forcing love and are thankful to the kids saving the world. Back in school, Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille have gotten positive feedbacks by their teachers and classmates as they thank them for saving the world for the first time. Their principal told them they can spend time off of school anytime they want only to keep the world safe. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members Christensen wants to choose only American cast for the film in 1996. She worked with director Calvin, screenplayer Brian Clark and producers Derek Todd and Drake Jones, and they spend over two years searching for young actors to play as the main characters, and it was a tough scheduled to search for them. In July 1999, it was confirmed that newcomers Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee were choosen for the role as Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille. *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, the main protagonist chosen as leader of team called Jane Hoop Elementary. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's enemy, later a close friend after being chosen as a member of the Jane Hoop Elementary. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's crush, later Danny's other close friend after being chosen as member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friend, later chosen as member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Danny's other friend, later chosen as member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin, later chosen as a mentor of Jane Hoop Elementary, which Alec has a crush on. *George Jones as Mayor, mayor of Cincinnati, and owner of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Natasha Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife. *Brooke Timer as Dr. Catwoman, the chosen heroes' main archenemy. *Rebecca Dee as Shego Dalma, Catwoman's best friend and teammate. *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman, Catwoman's other best friend and teammate. *Charlie Anderson as Jack Rowe, Danny's trouble maker classmate. *Dan Williams as McKenzie Bradford, Danny's other trouble maker classmate. *Nick Richards as David Johnson, swat team and leader, defender of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns, swat team member, and defender of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker, another swat team member, and defender of Jane Hoop Elementary. Production Development In 1996, right after the book was released, Warner Bros. has rights to put up plans onto developing a film adaptation and said that it'll take 10 years to developed it into a film.1 In 1997, while setting the film to release in fall 1998, but there were no search of young actors who are playing the children heroes in the film, as they decided to cancel the search, so Warner Bros. canceled the deal and Christensen became disappointed about the report. Meanwhile, Christensen has been working on her project for two years, and told Paramount Pictures to develop the book to become a film. The film was now officially research and begins searching for child actors to play as Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille, and they found them,1 Brown, Tammie, Linkin, Simpson and Dee, who all made their acting debuts. In January 1999, writer Brian Clark has the rights to put the film adaptations into works. He admits that he is very nervous about making a very successful book into a movie, because he has never been a film writer before, and has spend most of his life writing small films. Christensen praises that Clark will do good becoming a film writer, and Clark express his interest saying: "I'll do it! I know I can!" Christensen joins Clark by writing the film, as Christensen is wanting the film to be very loveable and childlike for her fans, since they read the books. She also hopes that this film will feel like that the book itself has become to life, so that young children could feel like that they want to become superheroes like the characters from Jane Hoop Elementary were. Two producers, Derek Todd and Drake Jones, have interested in producing the film, and Christensen express their interest stating: "these two handsome guys are a match! And I love them." Todd, Jones, Christensen and Clark had a meeting with the studio Paramount Pictures for over 2 hours about wanting to make a big budget movie. Christensen was very nervous about it. Meanwhile, James Cameron has previously been chosen to become film director for the first film. However, his place has been turned down as he is in the works of director another film, due to schedule conflicts. Other films that are included in the list for Christensen are Bryan Singer, Zack Snyder, Christopher Nolan, Gore Verbinski, Steven Spielberg, George Lucas, J. J. Abrams, Peter Jackson, Tim Burton, Brett Ratner and Michael Bay. Christen has chosen Singer, Nolan, Abrams, Spielberg and Lucas as her top five for being a film director. In July 1999, it was announced that Spielberg will be directing the film, and Christensen also has chosen him as her number one choose, after seeing his name when he directed films like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raiders_of_the_Lost_Ark Raiders of the Lost Ark] (1981), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back_to_the_Future Back to the Future] (1985) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurrasic_Park_(film) Jurassic Park] (1993). Before Spielberg was chosen, he read the Jane Hoop Elementary books to his children, who wants Spielberg to read them a bedtime story. Afterwards, he gained expression and finishes up reading the book to himself, and told his wife that "this is the most perfect book I have ever read to the kids. I heard that they are making a movie, and I hope that I should be the lucky one to be a director." Indeed, Calvin is very excited to meet up with Christensen, after she chosen Spielberg as film director. He told Christensen: "You make my kids feel like that they also want to be superheroes like them, and I feel like, when I was a kid, I always want to be a superhero and make the world safe from evil." Christenen got the gooesbumps what Spielberg told her about it, and she is looking forward to have him as director. After three more books were released, Spielberg told Christensen: "If we are making two more films, I will be directing all three of them, and I will let make my kids to go to the movies and see them. They loved the books, so they also should love the movies." Spielberg wants each films to be much darker and edgier than the first film, because the characters are getting older, same thing for Christensen, stating: "If I keep making books in years, I will be making the characters older. If I was making movies, I will do the same things, because I can't see characters staying as young kids forever, and I don't want anyone else playing the characters, because I have a feeling that I could have critisms about different actors playing characters." After Spielberg is chosen as direct, he also joined alongside Todd and Jones as film producers. Jones and Todd praises him as a "wonderful film director". Filming Jane Hoop Elementary: The First took six months to complete filming. Pre-production began on August 1999. Three months later, filming began on November 1999 and concluded on May 2000, with reshoots taking place in July 2000. Most scenes from the film took place in Cincinnati, OH, the main location where the book, for a film being adopt, took place at. The background scene for mostly action packed sequences were filmed from a green screen. The green screen scenes were all taken in Cleveland, Oh. It is used for action sequences such as the actors are playing characters that are in a battle scene. Other scenes for the film are included. The school where Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille attend took place at Jane Hoop Elementary school in Mt. Healthy city school district, in Hamilton County, Ohio. It took place on December 15, 1999. Also, the fight scene between Danny and Alec, which the two were enemies by the time, took place at the elementary school Cafeteria. Although, the fighting scene background could be used from the green screen besides taking place at the actual school, but Spielberg feels like that they don't need to use a green screen for that because he wants it to look more reality than taking place on green screen, which he calls is "dull". The fight scene took over 4 hours to complete. Meanwhile, the hospital scene where the characters were born took place at UC Hospital, located at 234 Goodman St, Cincinnati, OH 45219, United States. The Children's Hospital scene recently took place in the night time where red diamond called The First reflects the light onto Danny's skin, which causes him to gain mysterious telekinesis. It also does the same thing to Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille when five young children has got them when they were toddlers. It was shot in late November 1999, and was used at the beginning of the film, and it starts before the film's title logo appears. While filming in Cincinnati, Ohio, director Steven Spielberg has felt relieved that he has been back at his hometown ever since he was born. He states that it is his first time that he would be directing a movie that would be taking place at his hometown because he has been living there before his parents were divorced. He also would praises that Jane Hoop Elementary: The First would be his best work he has ever done, and admits he missed visiting Cincinnati. Design, Efforts and Music The leader was designer by Kevin Matthews.3 He make Brown designs as a red sweater-t-shirt, while Ben in blue t-shirt, Simpson, Dee and Blue in white t-shirt, black t-shirt and yellow t-shirt within blue jean pants.3 Tammie designs as in pink t-shirt including pink jean skirt, also designs in a pink dress 3Matthews also designs of Timer in Catwoman's black-suit, costume "half-parody of Comic's Catwoman". German composer Hans Zimmer announces that he will be composing the songs for the first film of the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. He also composed two more films; ''The Cyber Escape'' and ''Goldenman's Revenge''. The soundtrack was released three days before the film was released in theaters, on November 7, 2000. Distribution Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released on December 1999. A teaser poster debuts in the United States on February 15, 2000. On May 5, 2000, the film's full length trailer was released in theaters in front of the premiere of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mission:_Impossible_II Mission: Impossible II] on May 25, 2000. The full length trailer was released online the following day. Theatrical release The North American world premiere for the film was held in Los Angeles, California on October 29, 2000, two weeks ahead of the film's release. In the United Kingdom, it premiered on November 6, 2000, a week before the film's premiere on November 9, 2000. The film opened in theaters worldwide on November 8, 2000. In North America, the film's release date was set to November 10, 2000. Nationwide, it was released over 60 foreign countries. Home media Jane Hoop Elementary: The First was released on both VHS and two disc DVD on April 27, 2001. On December 24, 2007, the film was released on Blu Ray for the first time alongside the following films. Alongside its sequel, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', both films were released on Ultimate Edition DVDs on June 29, 2010. Reaction Box office Upon it's release, and despite successful critics, the film enormously sets box office records. It made $31 million during it's opening day, breaking a single day record beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_I:_The_Phantom_Menace Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace] ($28 million). In it's second day of release, it increased to $32.2 million, breaking the biggest single day again. In total, the film earned $85.2 million during its first weekend, which made it the biggest opening weekend of all-time previously held by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lost_World:_Jurassic_Park The Lost World: Jurassic Park] ($72.1 million). It also held the No. 1 spot for two consecutive weeks. In it's second week, it dropped 35.5 percent earning $57 million, for a total of $187 million in two weeks. It hold the record for a year when [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone_(film) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] made $90.2 million in it's opening weekend.3 The film also ranked first place, and remained in that position for two weeks. Similar results were also achieved across the world. In Australia, it set a new opening weekend record earning $12.1 million in it's opening weekend, and in the United Kingdom, it also set a new opening weekend record earned £14.52 million (US$21.52 million). In total, it earned $972.8 million worldwide, $311.8 million of that in the U.S. and $661.4 million elsewhere, which made it the second highest-grosser in history at that time, as well as the year's highest-grossing film. As of 2017, it currently stand as the 34th highest-grossing film worldwide, and the second highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary installment to date after Final Rush - Part 2, which grossed more than $1 billion worldwide. Critical reception Jane Hoop Elementary: The First were praised positively by critics, garnering a fresh 78% rating from Rotten Tomatoes.3 It ranked as one of 2000's best reviewed films ever. This also includes a score of 77 out of 100 at Metacritic representing "generally favorable reviews". Since this is the beginning of the film franchise, it was the lowest-rated film from Rotten Tomatoes in the franchise yet, making the sequels as much popular from critics despite their excitement for seeing the sequels. It also scored 82% from Metacritics, and received an A- score from Yahoo! Movies grade, making it a very popular rated film in the franchise by far up until Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 scored the best rating giving it an A+, after being named as the most anticipated Jane Hoop Elementary film and series finale yet. Roger Ebert called The First "a classic," particularly praising the visual effects used for the Battling scenes. Praise which was shared by both The Telegraph and Empire reviewers,3 with Alan Morrison naming it the "stand-out sequence" of the film.3 The sets, design, cinematography, effects and principal cast were all given praise from Robert Hensley. He also praises seeing little kids becoming actors is indeed the most cutest thing Hollywood would ever have, and than we have young children interested in seen their favorite characters kicking bad guy's butt onto the big screen.3 Jane Hoop Elementary: The First also ranked #1 for being 2000's most anticipated films of 2000, and was named as one of the world's most beloved films ever praising on the child actor's performances despite that young children can be superheroes at only 5 years old, and is not comparing the young superheroes to the Powerpuff Girls. Director of the film Steven Spielberg calls Jane Hoop Elementary: The First as his most phenominal film he has ever directed. He admits that he loved reading the books, and he states that this film should be the next [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones_(franchise) Indiana Jones], also directed by Spielberg. Amanda Allen of Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review stating praising on young children's performances in the film: "It's an expression for many children have thoughts that they love the fact that the kids are around their ages and beating bad guy's butts. " Accolades The film has been received three Academy Award nominations: "Best Art Direction", "Best Costume Design", and "Best Original Score" for Kim Dawson although it did not win in any category.3 The film was also nominated for seven BAFTA Awards, including Best Supporting Actor for George Jones. The film nominated a Saturn Award for its costumes and was nominated for eight more. It won other awards from the Casting Society of America and the Costume Designers Guild. It was won for the AFI Film Award for its special effects and the Art Directors Guild Award for its production design.3 It held in 2001 of 3 Oscars with Another 13 wins & 46 nominations.3 The film was also nominated at the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards, and won for "Favorite Movie".1 }| }}} List of awards and nominations |} Sequel The second installment, The Cyber Escape was released one year after the release of the previous film on November 9, 2001. References #^ "DANIEL RADCLIFFE, RUPERT GRINT AND EMMA WATSON BRING HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE TO LIFE FOR WARNER BROS. PICTURES'"HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE"", Warner Brothers, 2000-08-21. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Koltnow, Barry. "One enchanted night at theater, Radcliffe became Harry Potter", East Valley Tribune, 2007-07-08. Retrieved on 2007-07-15. #^ Sussman, Paul (2000-08-23). British child actor 'a splendid Harry Potter'. CNN.com. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ a b c d e "When Danny met Harry", The Times, 2001-11-03. Retrieved on 2007-11-07. #^ Larry Carroll. "‘Narnia’ Star William Moseley Reflects On Nearly Becoming Harry Potter", MTV, 2008-05-02. Retrieved on 2008-05-02. #^ a b Watson, Emma. Emma. Emma Watson's Official Website. Retrieved on 2007-08-03. #^ Kulkani, Dhananjay (2004-06-23). Emma Watson, New Teenage Sensation!!. Buzzle. Retrieved on 2007-08-03. #^ C. Young. "Richard Harris: The Envelopes, Please", People, 2001-11-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s Jeff Jensen, Daniel Fierman. "Inside Harry Potter", Entertainment Weekly, 2001-09-14. Retrieved on 2007-09-17. #^ "WiGBPd About Harry", Australian Financial Review, 2000-07-19. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", Guardian Unlimited, 2001-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Ross, Jonathan, J. K. Rowling. (2007, 6 July). Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. BBC One. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ Brian Linder. "No "Harry Potter" for Spielberg", IGN, 2000-02-23. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Jeff Jensen (2000-03-17). Potter's Field. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ "For Spielberg, making a Harry Potter movie would have been no challenge", Hollywood.com, 2001-09-05. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Rowling, J.K.. Rubbish Bin: J K Rowling 'veto-ed Steven Spielberg. J.K. Rowling.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-20. #^ a b c d Greg Dean Schmitz. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001). Yahoo!. Retrieved on 2007-05-30. #^ Edward Douglas. "A Good Night for Harry Potter?", Comingsoon.net, 2006-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ Brian Linder. "Two Potential "Harry Potter" Director's Back Out", IGN, 2000-03-07. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Paul Davidson. "Harry Potter Director Narrowed Down", IGN, 2000-03-15. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ "Terry Gilliam bitter about Potter", Wizard News, 2005-08-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Bran Linder. "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter", IGN, 2000-03-28. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b c Michael Sragow (2000-02-24). A Wizard of Hollywood. Salon.com. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b c Brian Linder. "Chris Columbus Talks Potter", IGN, 2000-03-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Bewitched Warner Bros. Delays Potter", IGN, 2000-05-17. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Pics: Hagrid, Hogsmeade Station, and the Hogwarts Express", IGN, 2000-10-02. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "All 7 Harry Potter Books to Film?", IGN, 2000-06-28. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ "Euro-AICN Special Report: HARRY POTTER, and a little bit on Aardman's next", Ain't it Cool News, 2000-06-20. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Another Hogwarts Location for Potter", IGN, 2000-09-05. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Potter Privet Drive Pics", IGN, 2000-09-26. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Pics: Part Two – The Hogwarts Set at Durham Cathedral", IGN, 2000-10-03. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "Hogwarts Oxford Location Pics & Rowling Speaks", IGN, 2000-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Sheperd, Ben. (2007-07-07). Harry Potter: behind the Magic TV. ITV1. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Potter Set News & Pics", IGN, 2000-11-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ a b Brian Linder. ""Lumos!"", IGN, 2001-02-21. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ a b c d Jess Cagle. "The First Look At Harry", Time, 2001-11-05. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Davis Confirms Potter Role", IGN, 2001-01-08. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Creature Feature", IGN, 2001-01-11. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Glen Oliver. "Harry Potter Composer Chosen", IGN, 2000-08-17. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Potter Postlude", IGN, 2001-05-23. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ Brian Linder. "Attention All Muggles!", IGN, 2000-05-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Harry Potter Casting Frenzy", IGN, 2000-06-14. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b IGN: Trouble Brewing with Potter Casting?. IGN. Retrieved on 2006-07-01. #^ a b "Author's Favorites Cast For Harry Potter.", Internet Movie Database, 2000-08-14. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Shawn Adler. "What Would ‘Potter’ Have Been Like With Tim Roth As Snape?", MTV, 2007-12-07. Retrieved on 2007-12-08. #^ Clint Morris (2004-06-09). Interview : David Thewlis. Movie Hole. Retrieved on 2007-09-18. #^ Brian Linder. "'Rosie' in Harry Potter?", IGN, 2000-04-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Credit Confusion. MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Gloucester Set Report", IGN, 2001-04-04. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ Brian Linder. "Screenwriter Kloves Talks Harry Potter", IGN, 2001-02-06. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. # ^ Rowling, J. K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (in English). London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0747532699/U.S. ISBN 0590353403. # ^ Kimberley Dadds; Miriam Zendle (2007-07-09). Harry Potter: Books vs films. Digital Spy. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. # ^ Brian Linder. "Potter Poster Pic", IGN, 2000-12-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. # ^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. # ^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Metacritic. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. # ^ Roger Egbert (2001-11-16). Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone (PG). Chicago Sun Times. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. # ^ John Hiscock (2001-11-04). Magic is the only word for it. The Telegraph. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Alan Morrison. Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone (PG). Empire. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Brian Linder (2001-11-17). Brian Linder's Review of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. IGN.com. Retrieved on 2007-06-09. # ^ Jeanne Aufmuth. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Palo Alto Online. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. # ^ Kirk Honeycutt (2001-11-09). Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Jonathan Foreman. Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone. New York Post. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. # ^ Richard Corliss (2001-11-01). Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Movie Review. Time. Retrieved on 2007-07-29. # ^ Paul Tatara. "Review: 'Potter' well acted, heavy handed", CNN, 2001-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Ed Gonzalez. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Slant Magazine. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ "Potter casts spell at world premiere", BBC News, 2001-11-15. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. # ^ ""Harry Potter" magically shatters records", Hollywood.com, 2001-11-18. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ "'Spider-Man' Takes Box Office on the Ultimate Spin: $114.8 Million", Box Office Mojo, 2002-05-06. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ "Harry Potter smashes box office records", Newsround, 2001-11-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. # ^ All time boxoffice records. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. # ^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. # ^ "Potter makes movie chart history", Newsround, 2002-02-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. # ^ 2001 Worldwide Grosses. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. # ^ Worldwide Grosses. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. # ^ 2001 Academy Awards. infoplease.com. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ a b "Results Page for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone – Academy Awards Database". AMPAS. Retrieved 2010-07-17. #^ a b "BAFTA Film Nominations 2001". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ "Past Saturn Awards". Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "The 2001 Saturn Awards". MovieWeb. 2002-06-13. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "Artios Award Winners". Casting Society of America. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "WINNERS FOR THE 4th ANNUAL COSTUME DESIGNERS GUILD AWARDS". Costume Designers Guild. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "AFI AWARDS FOR MOTION PICTURES 2001". American Film Institute. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "6th Annual Excellence in Production Design Awards". Art Directors Guild. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "2001 Broadcast Film Critics Choice Award Winners and Nominations". Broadcast Film Critics Choice Awards.com. Retrieved 19 October 2010. #^ "Amanda Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Awards of the Japanese Academy for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Bogey Awards for 2001". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "BMI Film & TV Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Eddie Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Awards. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Empire Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Evening Standard British Film Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Golden Reel Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Grammy Awards for 2003". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "2002 Hugo Awards". The Hugo Awards. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Kids' Choice Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "MTV Movie Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "PFCS Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "‘Shrek,’ ‘Harry Potter,’ ‘Lord of the Rings’ among producing guild’s nominees". The Associated Press. 2002-01-11. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ "2002 6th Annual SATELLITE Awards". International Press Academy. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ "Sierra Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Teen Choice Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "23rd Annual Young Artist Awards 2002". Young Artist Foundation. Retrieved 2010-10-21. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2000 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:English-lange films Category:Films based on novels Category:200s superhero films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Alien invasions in films Category:2000s action films Category:Films set in 1993 Category:Films set in 1999 Category:Films set in 2000